Zombie
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Marui tells Kirihara that Yukimura is a zombie. “I said he was a flesh eating zombie.” “Same thing!” Hints of yaoi. Please enjoy !


DAS: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai minnasan! It has been a little bit, neh? I apologize for it. -Sheepish smile- Here is another story! Hope it's to your enjoyment! -Smiles-

* * *

"You lie!" Kirihara, who was sitting on a bench on the tennis courts, pointed a finger at his senpai. "Mura buchou is not a zombie!"

Marui shrugged, chewing on his gum. "Believe what you want, but you can't deny it."

"Guys, aren't we suppose to be practicing?" Jackal sighed as he stood near the two, tennis racket in hand.

"He's not a zombie!" They obviously ignored Jackal.

You're right," Marui agreed, popping a bubble he blew.

"I am? Yeah, I am!" Kirihara declared.

"Buchou's not a zombie; He's a _flesh_ eating zombie!" Marui nodded, crossing his arms.

"What?! You just said-!"

"I said he was a _flesh_ eating zombie."

"Same thing!"

"No, there are other kinds of zombies. Regular zombies, flesh eating zombies, brain eating zombies-"

"They're all the same!"

"Akaya, please stop yelling," Yagyuu pushed his glasses up.

"But Yagyuu-senpai!"

"Akaya..."

Kirihara crossed his arms, pouting. "Then tell Marui-senpai that Mura buchou is not a zombie."

Yagyuu put a hand on his kouhai's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's true."

Kirihara stared at the Gentlemen in complete disbelief.

"See, even Yagyuu agrees," Marui stated.

"B-b-but!" Kirihara stuttered.

"Niou-kun."

Everyone turned to see Yagyuu walking towards them.

"But I thought... Wait! Niou-senpai!" Kirihara glared at the "Yagyuu" with the hand on his shoulder.

A sigh. "I mean... Hi Hiroshi!" Niou pulled off his glasses and grinned.

Yagyuu frowned and grabbed the collar of Niou's shirt, pulling him away.

"Oh, and Akaya," he stopped and turned around. "Yukimura is not a zombie."

With that, Yagyuu walked away with Niou in tow.

"Told you!" Kirihara beamed.

"He still is a zombie," Marui just wouldn't be convinced.

Kirihara stood up and stomped his foot.

"I'll prove to you that Mura buchou isn't a zombie!" He stalked away to the tennis clubhouse.

"If you ask him, he'll probably deny it!" Marui yelled after him.

"Whatever," growled Kirihara.

He got to the clubhouse door and turned the knob.

"Buchou! Marui-senpai said you were a zombie-!"

"_Flesh_ eating zombie!" Marui corrected.

Kirihara gritted his teeth.

"He said you were a _flesh_ eating zombie," he glared back Marui. "That's not true, right?"

Kirihara opened the door and froze. After gaping for a few seconds, he slowly backed up then ran away yelling, "BUCHOU IS A ZOMBIE!"

Everyone stared for a moment.

And stared.

Renji walked to the open door.

"It would be wise to lock the door next time," he pointed out.

Yukimura walked out of the clubhouse, smiling.

"That would be wise."

Sanada walked out as well.

Niou, who got out of Yagyuu's grasp, fell to the ground laughing as he saw the fukubuchou's red face. He then pointed at his neck.

"Nice bruises!"

"Niou, 40 laps!" Sanada growled.

"What, only 40?" Niou grinned as he ran off.

"We should probably go find Akaya," Yukimura suggested.

"Just let the brat be," Marui laughed. "He won't go anywhere near you for a while, buchou."

"Why?"

"I told him you were a flesh eating zombie."

Yukimura's smile curved into a frown and he strolled over toward the bubblegum tensai, bending forward so they were face to face.

"How did you know?" He whispered, his mouth twisted in a slight grin as he softly bit Marui's ear.

Marui jolted back, his hand grabbing his ear, and dashed away from Yukimura yelling, "ZOMBIE!"

Yukimura stood up straight, his face back to its norm, and turned around to the rest of the team. "Let's resume practice."

Everyone nodded and continued practicing, not wanting to mess with him.

Smiling, Yukimura wondered where Rikkai's Ace had run off to. He would go find him later and clear things up along with Marui, in his own way of course, he decided as he gazed at Sanada.

In his own way.

Grin.

* * *

DAS: The ending was not as expected, but I couldn't really think of how to end it. Again, I apologize if it seemed short. I seem to have a thing for associating Yukimura with zombies, neh? -Grins- Hope it was to your liking! -Smiles-


End file.
